1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articles of clothing, and more particularly to women's undergarments for supporting the breasts, known as brassieres or bras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fashionable clothing for women often include low-cut necklines or backless and strapless designs. Strapless undergarments and bras have been designed for use with such fashions. Such designs frequently incorporate adhesives that are an integral part of the bra. This is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,593. Unfortunately, this makes the bras very short lived, because the adhesive qualities of the integral adhesive are quickly diminished with wear. Each removal and replacement of the bra greatly reduces the adhesive quality and therefore severely limits the useful life of the bra. Often, such bras are disposable and may only be used once. In addition, such bras cannot be washed without destroying the adhesive layer. Other bras incorporate an adhesive layer that must be attached directly to the skin of the breast area. This skin is sensitive and may be easily irritated by the adhesive.
Often the shape of conventional strapless bras severely limits the manner in which such bras may be worn. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,567 shows a bra that completely covers the breast. Such a design cannot be worn with low-cut dresses. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,818 incorporates two independent cup-shaped support elements with flange portions along their lower edge that extend directly below the breasts and toward the center of the wearer's chest. This design cannot be worn with many plunging neckline fashions because the flange portions may be visible along the neckline, extending beyond the edge of the garment. The size of these two designs also makes it impractical or uncomfortable to wear them with a conventional bra or a bathing suit. Finally, many conventional strapless bras are constructed of several different materials, including coverings, padding, and fasteners. This increases production steps and costs, and generally reduces comfort and mobility when the bras are worn.